Iscal
Iscal is one of the nine regions that makes up Akarv in New Voldrania, and is by far the smallest both in size and populations. Despite its size it has become a pivotal part of Akarv as a nation, becoming one of its major contributors in crucial markets. History Iscal was first settled in 65 AE after Akarv had spent a few years establishing itself on its new mainland. There was no sign of any human presence when Akarv arrived on the island, making Iscal the only region owned by Akarv never to have been settled by a previous entity. Despite this, colonization to the island has been slower than any other in the nations history. This is largely based on the fact that Iscal is, by far, the coldest region of the nation, and is far from the comfort and security of any other region. Still, after a military presence was formed on the island a small community of military families formed around the bases, and the population gradually rose from there as more and more people came to realize the opportunities present. In 79 AE miners discovered the largest diamond vein in Akarv's history in Iscal's caves, kicking off the "Diamond Rush". In reality the island only saw a slight population growth, but the presence of such rare minerals on the island transformed it's reputation into a gold mine, rather than a cold hellhole. Geography Akarvian Geography}} Iscal is comprised of only two islands: "Iscal", the larger island for which the region is named, and a smaller island with no official name in any public records. "Iscal Minor" is a common name given the island, but due to its close proximity to the main island, many don't even consider it to be a separate entity. No matter how these islands are classified, both are covered in a single, dense pine forest that covers the entirety of their surface. Despite being classified as a pine forest, the wood gathered from the forests on Iscal are significantly different in quality than those found in the Whuden Pine Forest, and thus has earned the island a competitive edge in the lumber industry. Economy Akarvian Economy}} Almost all of Iscal's residents moved there to enter one of two industry's: Mining or Lumber. The regions thick forest is bought by numerous other regions in place of Whuden Pine, and despite the islands size it boasts one of the nations largest lumber industries. In terms of raw size, its mining industry can't compete with most other regions. However, Iscal miners produce approximately 75% of all the nations rare minerals, particularly diamonds. This has afforded the miners of Iscal great personal wealth, but much of that is spent on the necessities of survival on the largely untamed island. Infrastructure Akarvian Infrastructure}} As a particularly cold region, much of Iscal's architecture is small, cozy, and built to maintain heat. Due to the abundance of wood on the island, it has become the regions predominant building material, though the stone gathered through mining has often been used in furniture and heat-producing devices. There are a few small ports scattered along the coast of the island, most notable Fort Iscal, which acts both as a military resting station and major civilian transport dock. The regions only airport is also located on the fort, and while it was originally intended for Military use, has since made accommodations for civilian use. See Also *Akarv *New Voldrania *Akarvian History *Akarvian Government *Akarvian Military *Akarvian Culture *Crime and Law Enforcement in Akarv *Education in Akarv *Health in Akarv *Magic in Akarv *Notable Businesses (Akarv) *Notable Akarvians Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv